HG Truth or Dare?
by toka8ping
Summary: im rubbish at summaries but this is my first Fanfic clearly hunger games truth or dare...im kind of scared i told u im rubbish but my story will be better so give me a chance :)
1. Chapter 1

**OMG my first ever Fanfiction ah im so exicted its kind of about like Katniss got bored so made a game of truth or dare and everyone (Katniss peeta clove cat Johanna Gale Madge Thresh rue rory prim finnick annie Haymitch effie marvel and glimmer ALSO TAKE NOTE THAT IS HOW THEY SIT WHEN PLAYING DA GAME :P) oh also if anyone reading plays woozworld add crep111pokefan shes my friend (ikr shes like 12 dont worry im 18 but god shes adorable) so enjoy and review and tell me truths dares anything you want. also Katniss POV all through this chapter guys.**

* * *

"katniss why are we here?" asked a moaning bored Annie. We sat in a circle on the floor with a bottle in the middle (read above to get the order) i looked around and everyone was bored "we are...-" i said grinning like mad "-going to play-" i claped my hands "truth or dare!" i shouted jumping up and down . Peeta spun the bottle "Ah...My Lovely Darling Katniss Truth Or Dare?" Peeta said staring at me. i thought about it if i pick truth he will make me admint something dumb but if i pick dare i might have to do something equally dumb oh well im not a wuss "i pick dare!" i said happy and confident i was grinning god i love this game. "sit on my lap for the rest of the games." peeta said smirking at both Gale and Cato. i walked over and kissed him on the head (peeta not cato eww.) and sat on his lap. i spun the bottle " Effie truth or Dare!?" i shouted happily _if she picks truth i can make her admit how many wigs she actually has if its dare i can make her take off all her wigs for the rest of the game. _i started making out with peeta. "HURRY UP!" I shouted to effie then went back to kissing Peeta. "okay okay jezz i pick...truth no way am i doing something dumb!" she shreicked whitch made me laugh really hard. God this girl is dumb. i broke away from peeta and he pouted "ok effie How many wigs do you actually have?" i asked and everyone leaned forward to hear this. "well...100...500...1000...i think its 1394" effie said leaving us all in shock Effie spun the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

**I know short chapter but who should it land on should it be truth or dare what did you think please review so i know wether to continue or not im kind of freaking out i have so much to do but want this to be good so you tell me so i can make it good :)**


	2. Socks

**Glad you guys like it im impressed with the pms i got i hope this is as good as my first but all my chapters will probally be short because i dont have enough ideas...**

Effie spun the bottel and it landed on...

In between Finnick and cato "AHHH DOUBLE DARE!" I screamed. (double dare means both have to do it) Finnick looked at Effie and she know it would be a dare " Finnick and Cato i dare you both to run all around District 12 in your underwear" said a wide grinning Effie. finnick stripped but cato sat in shock. Dont be a wuss i thought. suddenly he stripped laughing. they started running around District 12. I followed behinf and started laughing as girls screamed. we arrived back soon and cato put his clothes on but Finnick didnt Cato spun the bottel. "haha ah the lovely Glimmer Truth or Dare?" Cato asked Smirking he had something planned either way. Good luck glimmer. i thought but i ended up laughing anyway. "Tryth" said a glimmer kind-of cowering "haha if you lived in the capitol what would you live with?" said Cato i had no idea what he ment then i reailesed he must of ment who "defo A cat called Sparkels..." said Glimmer. why a cat called sparkles? oh well. Glimmer spun the bottle "Ah the Buetiful Gale" said glimmer while her smile grew bigger. "Dare...**cough** slutty **cough** Glimmer. Glimmer looked like she would cry which i would probally laugh at poor Glimmer i thought as Glimmer debated with her self what to dare him "i dare you to...go have a 5 minute converstion with your sock in front of ALL of district 12" said a laughing happy glimmer. God shes good at Revenge. So Gale left and in front of all of district 12 i announced " District 12 Gale wants to say something" i said laughing. then gale came up on stage and i stood at the side he pulled out his sock and started talking "Hi mr Jamie. How are you? oh i am Fine Jamie. whats that? Peetas a jerk and Katniss should break up with him? well i couldnt agree more." said a smiling gale Peeta looked Angry and i didnt know hoe to fell 5 minutes past "thank...you...for...that...gale" i said in between laughing we went back to my house and ruterned to our postions Gale spun the bottle and it landed on...

**Who should it land on Another short chapter im going to do another story Capitol Boarding school or something like that cant wait glad to see people taking intrest :) xxxxxxxxxxxx - Kezza **


	3. AUTHORS NOTICEEEEEEE

eck super busy and i have loads of things going on (mainly boyfriend :P) so i havent been able to post alot the now i promise next chapter will be up before Wedensday maybe Monday idk hope you engoy my next chapter on wednesday or whenever :P lol have fun Tributes OH Callum Balfour lol i love your clove impressions if your reading this pc me XP lol love ya guys xxxx :)


	4. Leaving sorry :(

Im thinking about leaving this story because i dont have much time anymore and that is why i have not posted lot im very sorry but i cant continue with this but i DO want to spread the word and work of Wattpad i mean that is a great website and i think if you have NOT checked out then yoiu should check it out :)


End file.
